


Pavel's Playdate

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Butts, Drabble, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: gay.





	Pavel's Playdate

“Kyeptin,” Pavel’s high-pitched voice piped up. The boy groaned and rolled onto his stomach, his tanned ass cheeks bare in the air. 

Jim grinned as he ran his firm hand over his sub’s smooth bum skin and then rested a finger on the boy’s open asshole, fingering around the crinkly circle of the anal folds he had just finished shoving his greedy erect cock into. His fingernail brushed up against beads of glistening cum as his digit went round and round the penetrated orifice. 

“What’s the matter, Pavel? Was I too big for you?”

“Why, yes, sir. I vould have to say, almost half as big as Mr. Spock vas the other day.”

Kirk removed his finger.


End file.
